


The Untold Story

by Veronica2713



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Angst, F/M, Freeform, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nevermoor, Nevermoor AU, Wundersmiths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica2713/pseuds/Veronica2713
Summary: Ezra Squall is a very intriguing character. And I can't wait to find out what made him who he is now. And while we're all waiting, I decided to write my own version of his story. I hope you enjoy it :)
Kudos: 8





	1. Special

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any possible mistakes. English is not my native language.

Ezra Squall. He was always alone. Since birth. He never has parents. In the orphanage everyone shunned him, considering that he is strange. He knew himself that he was very different from the other children , but he couldn't figure out why. Due to the lack of friends, he often spent time in the library, reading fascinating books. He always enjoyed reading, so he could briefly escape from the sad reality and immerse himself in a world full of exciting adventures. He could have been in the library for hours. And when he stayed there late, he had to go quietly to his room, so as not to wake anyone and not get caught in the eyes of adults. Lying in bed, the boy always loved to dream and tried to imagine what it's like to have a family and be loved, to come to your own home where you are waiting for loving and caring mom and dad, as they read you a bedtime story and kiss on the forehead saying good night. He so wanted to have real friends and someone to take care of him. But he knew almost immediately that he would never have it. But all the same, he fell asleep every time, melting the hope that one day there would be people who would truly love him and never leave him.  
When he woke up this morning and looked out the window at the bright sun, he suddenly felt, without knowing why, that this was going to be a special day. His roommates were already awake and almost ready to go to breakfast. So he quickly pulled on a pair of dark gray trousers and a shirt and went to the mirror to straighten his sleep-tousled brown hair. Being satisfied with his appearance, he rushed to the dining room, which was located on the first floor of the orphanage. But he didn't get there in time, because on the stairs the superintendent of the orphanage asked him to come to his office. You see, he had some urgent news for the boy that needed no delay. So Ezra, with a grimace of displeasure, followed the superintendent. He didn't want to miss breakfast, since he hadn't eaten anything properly since yesterday's lunch, having skipped dinner because of reading. But he didn't have much choice. When he arrived at the office, he was surprised to find a woman sitting there. She was wearing a red long dress that matched her brown eyes, and her sandy hair was pulled back in an intricate coiffure on her head and pinned to the side with a rose. And seeing on her coat a gold pin in the form of the letter W, he immediately realized that she was from the Wunsoc. The superintendent immediately decided to get down to business and introduced the guest:  
"Ezra, this is Miss Argent. She is one of the elders of the Wundrous Society and would very much like to talk to you. Miss Argent, this is Ezra Squall" - he turned to the elder.  
The woman slowly stood up and walked over to the boy, who was already feeling a little uneasy about the arrival of such an important guest. She held out her hand for a handshake, which he immediately returned, and said: "Nice to meet you, Ezra. Mr. Pendleton (that was the superintendent's name) has already told me a little about you”.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Miss Argent" - Ezra replied politely. He was still nervous, but he had calmed down a little.  
"Mr. Pendleton, would you mind leaving Mr. Squall and me alone for a while? I really need to talk to him" - she asked the manager.  
"Of course, no problem”.  
And with that, Mr. Pendleton went out the door .  
"Ezra, let's sit down so that we can talk more comfortably" - sitting down on a chair, she continued to say - "I think you already understood who I am and where I come from" - looking expressively at the boy, she said.  
"Yes, I realized it when I saw your pin" - he nodded at the pin - " These are not often found. Especially here " - Ezra added.  
"Yeah, that's for sure “ - the woman laughed.  
Ezra found her laugh pleasant, and he was beginning to like her more and more. He smiled back at her.  
"Tell me, Ezra, do you know who are Wundersmiths?» - Miss Argent stopped laughing and asked seriously.  
"Of course" - Ezra said. How can you not know about the most powerful people? They are almost everywhere written about. He always liked to read about them, about what miracles they do and how they help people. "These are people who can control the wunder, transform everything around with it. Capable of changing the world " - the boy finished almost in a whisper.  
"Yes, that’s right. That's why I came here. You turned seven this spring, didn't you?" - she asked.  
"Yes. How did you know?" - he looked at her in surprise and already a little wary. How could she know when it was his birthday? They barely know each other. It seemed strange to him.  
"Oh, don't worry. Wundersmiths born on the same day. Unless, they may differ in age. For a year, two years, and so on”.  
Ezra stared at her, already guessing what she would say next.  
"I suppose you can already guess why I'm telling you all this " - Miss Argent sighed - “You are special, Ezra. You are a Wundersmith. And today I'd like to see you come with me to the Wundrous Society and was there to learn together with other children to control your abilities under the guidance of experienced teachers. I need an answer right now. You agree to study there?»  
Ezra sat and listened with bated breath. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He never thought he was special. He knew there was something wrong with him, of course, but he would never have thought that he was a Wundersmith. And when miss Argent invited him to go with her to the Wundrous Society and learn to manage the Wunder, he already knew the answer to her question. There was nothing to keep him here, and yet he wasn't quite sure it was true:  
"Miss Argent, you really think I’m a Wundersmith? What if you've got something wrong? " - said Ezra uncertainly.  
"Of course, I'm sure. Well, if you want to be sure of the truth of my words, then let's do this: tell me, do you have any song that you know by heart?»  
Ezra was surprised by her question because what does a song have to do with whether he's a Wundersmith or not? But he answered anyway:  
"A song can be any? "  
" Yes, what is pleasing to the soul”.  
"Good”.  
He tried to remember at least one song he knew. Only one came to mind. He heard it when a boy, Artemis Crow, sang it to scare the younger kids before sleeping. Ezra was also a little intimidated by her tune, but he didn't know any other songs. So, clearing his throat, he began to sing softly:  
"Little crowling, little crowling, with button-black eyes  
swoops down into the meadow, where the rabbits all hide...”  
«What should happen?» - Ezra asked, pausing.  
"Wundersmith causes Wunder with singing. So keep singing until your fingers start to tingle, but even then don't stop” - Miss Argent advised.  
Ezra only nodded in response and continued singing:  
"Little rabbit, little rabbit, stay by mother's side" - after this line he suddenly felt a slight tingling in his fingers and saw something golden begin to curl between his fingers. He looked at Miss Argent, who gave him a slight nod, inviting him to continue.  
"Or the crowling, little crowling, will peck out your eyes “ - Ezra finished, admiring the gold thread curling around his hand. As if he knew what to do, he instinctively shook his hand, and the thread vanished. He sat in silence for a few more seconds, taking in what he had just seen, and looked at the elder:  
" This... this was wunder?"  
“Yes, even though I didn't see it, but I can say with certainty that it was it” - she answered the boy's question.  
"Why didn't you see it? "  
" It can only be seen by the Wundersmiths themselves " - she thought for a moment - "Well, and the witnesses”.  
"I agree to go with you to the Wundrous Society!" - fervently exclaimed Ezra - "I want to learn how to manage Wunder".  
He was so happy that for once a genuine smile appeared on his face.  
"In that case, I'll give you two hours to eat, pack, and say goodbye to everyone”.  
They stood up, and Ezra ran down merrily to breakfast and get everything ready for departure, he had few things and no one to say goodbye to, but he didn't want to tell the elder about it. Miss Argent, meanwhile, remained in the office with Mr. Pendleton to discuss all the details.


	2. Acquaintance

When everything was ready, Ezra went downstairs and out into the street, where Miss Argent was waiting for him. Next to her was the carriage they were supposed to take to the Wundrous Society.   
"Are you ready to go?» - the elder asked and held out her hand to the boy.   
The coachman opened the door for them, and Miss Argent and Ezra got in. The carriage began to move slowly away from the orphanage, and Ezra decided to look out the window to see for the last time the place where he had spent his first seven years of life. It was only when the shelter building was no longer visible that he decided to take his eyes off the window and look at the woman sitting across from him, writing something in a notebook.   
"Miss Argent, what the Wundrous Society looks like?" - Ezra asked, plucking up courage.   
"Oh, I don't think I'll be able to explain this place to you in words. You'd better see for yourself when we get there. I will only say that it is quite unusual" - the elder said with a sly smile.   
Ezra was puzzled by this answer, but he didn't ask any further. Indeed, he would soon see for himself. "It must be very beautiful there. Not like in the orphanage” - the boy thought dreamily. Then asked aloud:   
"You said something about other children I will be studying with. They are also Wundersmiths?"   
"Yes, you will learn with three more children, and they are all Wundersmiths. As your mentors” - Miss Argent nodded back.   
Ezra was happy to hear those words. He might finally have friends. He couldn't wait to get to the Wundrous Society and meet everyone.   
With these thoughts, he did not notice how he fell asleep. He was awakened by the soft voice of Miss Argent, who informed him of their arrival. Ezra quickly jumped up, already anticipating the upcoming acquaintance. After getting out of the carriage and pulling out their luggage, they walked along the paved path leading to the main gate of the Wundrous Society. Once on the grounds of the famous Wundrous Society, he was surprised to find that it was indeed a very unusual place, and especially the weather here, that , compared to the weather outside, was more ... more ... Ezra couldn't find the right word to describe what it was like, so he decided that the weather was just “more”. As he approached the main building of the school, he saw that there were already seven people standing there: two children and five adults. Strange, Miss Argent said he'd have three classmates. Ezra shook his head to clear it. As they approached the group, Miss Argent exclaimed:  
" Hello, here we are! Meet the new student of the Wundrous Society, Ezra Squall! " - Ezra nodded his head slightly in greeting and smiled.   
Now he could see all these people up close. The two kids he saw from afar were a boy and a girl, and they were clearly older than him. Not much, of course. He would have given a boy about 9 years old, and a girl about 10. It was the girl who spoke first, dressed in a light summer dress decorated with daisies, and her hair, shining with gold, was braided.  
"Hello! My name is Mathilde Lachance, nice to meet you, Ezra! " - she smiled and waved her hand in greeting. Ezra made a similar gesture.   
"My name is Owain Binks, and I'm very happy to meet you, too," - the boy greeted him with a little more restraint and held out his hand for a handshake. Ezra shook his hand.   
"I am also very happy to meet you” - he smiled sincerely at them.   
"Well, now I think it's our turn to introduce ourselves” - one of the adults said. It was a man in his 40s, but Ezra couldn't be sure. He was wearing a dark green vest and brown plaid trousers. Her black hair was slicked back.   
"I am Rastaban Tarazed, one of the teachers of the Wundrous Society” - he said, and then introduced everyone else. The teaching staff consisted of four other people: Brilliance Amadeo, Decima Kokoro, Griselda Polaris and Odbuoy Jemmity.   
Suddenly Ezra heard strange sounds, as if someone was running down the path behind him, clearly in a hurry. He wanted to turn around to see who it was, but before he could, someone knocked him down. A second later, they were both on the ground.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry! " - he heard a voice that clearly belonged to the girl - "I didn't notice you."   
Ezra looked up to see who had bumped into him. Looking up, he saw a girl of his own age bending over him, looking at him in alarm. She helped him to his feet, and only then did he finally get a good look at her. The girl had red hair that was slightly tousled from running fast, and her eyes - oh, what beautiful eyes she had - were the color of a clear, boundless sky. Such eyes are impossible to forget. She was dressed in a blue dress, and on her feet were black shiny shoes.   
Only a moment later, after making sure that the boy standing in front of her was okay, a wide smile appeared on the girl's face, and her eyes sparkled with joy.   
"You're probably the new student everyone's talking about! My name is Elodie Bauer! It's so nice to meet you! " - exclaimed Elodie, already clearly forgetting about her unexpected appearance. Apparently, she wasn't used to being upset about anything for long.   
Ezra shook his head, recovering from the recent collision, and returned her greeting with a laugh:   
"Yes, I'm the new student. Ezra Squall" - he said with a slight nod.   
"Once again, I'm sorry I knocked you down. I just forget about the time sometimes. And that's why I'm late almost everywhere " - Elodie said sheepishly.   
"Yeah, our Elodie is like that» - Matilda laughed, rolling her eyes. Elodie made a funny face at her.  
"It’s okay" - Ezra said, not mad at Elodie at all.   
"Well, guys, let's show Ezra where you're going to study” - Brilliance Amadeo suggested.   
And the whole company went inside the building.


	3. Starlight night

After completing the tour of Sub-nine, the place where they would be studying, Ezra and the rest of the children came to the building where they lived. Ezra will live with Owain, and Elodie and Matilda will be in the next room. When Ezra entered the room, he saw that it was spacious, with two beds facing each other, a desk near the window, and next to it a wardrobe filled from top to bottom with books - this detail of the room pleased the boy most of all. When suitcase was unpacked, Ezra decided to see what books were on the shelves. As he got closer, a book "The Wundrous Arts" immediately caught his eye. Ezra took it from the shelf and lay down on the bed. When he opened the first page, he saw a list of words that were completely unfamiliar to him: 

\- Nocturne 

\- Weaving

\- Inferno 

\- Tempus

\- Masquerade 

\- Ruination 

\- Veil 

\- Puppeteer 

\- Riverso 

Ezra was very curious about what they meant, so he turned the page and began to read. It turns out it was the name of arts that had to master every Wundersmith. Nocturne was the art of summoning wunder by singing, Weaving is the art of changing reality to include something, Inferno is the art of fire control, Tempus is the manipulation of time in various ways, Masquerade is the art of becoming a perfect replica of other people, Ruination is the opposite of Weaving, Veil is the art of making shadows, Puppeteer is the art of manipulation of people and Riverso is the art of water control. Absorbed in his reading, Ezra did not notice how dark it was. When he closed the book, he saw that Owain was already asleep, and so he too began to prepare for bed. Suddenly he thought he saw a light in the doorway. Ezra decided to check if anyone was there. When he opened the door, he saw someone turns the corner and walks toward the stairs leading to the roof of the building. Ezra hesitated, wondering if he should follow the mysterious shadow,but eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he quietly made his way to the stairs. When he reached the roof, he saw that it was again the girl who had knocked him down. Elodie sat down on the parapet and placed the lantern beside her. Apparently, this was her favourite place, and she often came here, as she behaved confidently. Then she took out a notebook, but before she could open it, her eyes were suddenly fixed on the boy. Her eyes widened in fear. No one seemed to know about this place. Realizing that he had been spotted, Ezra fully climbed onto the roof and approached the girl:  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just saw someone sneaking up on the roof, and decided to find out who it is".  
"You're curious, I see" - the girl replied, grinning - "It’s ok, I'm not angry. This is just my secret place, I come here to look at the stars and... " - she hesitated a little, not knowing whether to tell him more. But still, the girl decided to trust the boy - "And draw" - Elodie finished.  
"Do you draw? May I see your drawings?"  
Elodie thought for a moment, but then she handed him the notebook and patted the palm of her hand next to her, inviting him to sit down next to her.  
Ezra opened the notebook and saw very beautiful pictures that seemed so realistic that it seemed that they were about to come to life. He looked at her admiringly:  
"You're a real artist, Elodie. I've never seen such amazing drawings before, you clearly have a talent".  
"Thank you" - Elodie said, blushing - "You’re the first person, who saw these drawings. Well, except after my parents" - she said with a smile.  
"Are you worried about tomorrow?" - she asked suddenly.  
"Yes. After all, tomorrow is the first day of school, and I don't know anything".  
"Don't worry, I'm new too. Just got here before you did " - she poked his shoulder lightly with her fist - "If you want, we can sit in the library together after school tomorrow and study".  
Ezra was very pleased with the girl's suggestion and nodded gratefully to her:  
"That would be wonderful! Thank you!"  
They sat in silence for a while, admiring the bright stars that dotted the night sky.  
"Ezra, promise me, you won't tell anyone that I come here at night" - Elodie said, turning to the boy. Her eyes were pleading.  
"Elodie Bauer, I promise I won't tell anyone about this place" - Ezra said seriously.  
"Let's swear on our pinkies that it will be our little secret" - Elodie offered and held out her pinky. Ezra gripped her finger with his own.  
After this gesture the girl completely calmed down and smiled:  
"Thank you".  
Ezra smiled back and nodded.  
"I've never had any friends before" - Ezra said after a short pause.  
"What? Really?" - she wondered.  
"Yes, in the orphanage everyone thought I was strange and avoided me" - he replied with a sad smile. He didn't know why he had decided to tell her about that. He just thought he can trust her.  
"Then I'll be your friend! Best friend! Forever!" - Elodie smiled and looked right in Ezra’s eyes.  
"Best friends forever!" - Ezra smiled back at her and once again noted that she really had very beautiful eyes. He had never been so happy in his life as he was now. He finally had a friend, a true friend.  
They sat on the roof for a long time and talked about all possible topics. Two friends who enjoyed each other's company.


	4. Sisters and brothers

It's been 4 years since Ezra first joined the Wundrous Society. At first it was difficult for him, but over time he joined the company. Classes were usually held outside for safety reasons. After school Ezra and Elodie spent time in the library studying the history of Wundersmiths and the Wundrous Society. During this time they became very close friends and spent almost all their time together. The classes were interesting, but at the same time quite difficult.   
Today a lesson was held at the Whinging Woods. Ezra, Elodie, and Matilda watched as Mr. Tarazed and Owain stood quietly near the trees, listening to something, their eyes were closed. It was so boring that Ezra started making funny faces at Elodie, who giggled at his antics. Finally, Owain broke down and said, turning to the silence-breakers:  
"Ezra, stop that. Some of us are trying to listen to the trees".   
"Some of us are trying to listen to the trees" - Ezra mouthed dramatically at Elodie behind Owain’s back, and they both dissolved into giggles.  
Owain just looked at them reproachfully and turned away, returning to his task. He was 13 years old. And he was always quite serious and believed that you always need to follow the rules. Ezra and Elodie were always rolling their eyes at this, and in a second they were running off again to make a prank.  
Mathilde was like an older sister to them. She covered them as best she could, for that children were very grateful to her. They often spent time with her, asking her to show them some trick that they could not yet repeat. Matilda never refused them, she liked to entertain them. Every evening children gathered in a room and played various games, laughing and telling each other different stories. When holidays came, children went home to their families. Elodie always invited Ezra to her home. Her parents considered Ezra as a part of their family and were always happy for him. Ezra loved spending time with Elodie and her family. He was always ready to protect Elodie and support her at any time. And if he needed help himself, Elodie was right there.   
After a lesson at the Whinging Woods Ezra and Elodie decided to go for a walk in the park, which was located nearby. For the beginning of autumn it was surprisingly warm outside, and the sun shone so brightly that it blinded the eyes. Two friends went to their favourite place on the edge of the park.  
"It's so beautiful here" - Elodie sighed, sitting on the swing and swaying slightly. Ezra was lying on the grass not far from her, holding a blade of grass between his teeth.   
"I like this place too" - the boy agreed.   
"Ezra, you'll get into a fight with Owain someday, I guarantee it" - Elodie laughed.   
"Is it my fault that he's such a bore?" - Ezra rolled his eyes and jumped to his feet - "Don't do this, don't do that, it's breaking all the rules. No, no, no" - he mimicked Owain. It turned out very similar and at the same time comical. So much so that Elodie laughed even more.   
"You need to pay less attention to it. He's just worried about us" - the girl waved her hand - " Besides, you could not tell about all our tricks. Or do you just want to annoy him?» - she asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"Well, that too" - the boy grinned and lay back on the grass - "Okay, when we'll come back, I'll definitely apologize to him" - Ezra said conciliatingly.  
After these words Elodie calmed down and continued to swing. But the calm did not last long.   
"Hey, Bauer! I see you're spending time with that orphan again!" - they heard an unpleasant voice.   
A group of guys who were known to the entire the Wundrous Society were walking down the path toward them. Everyone knew better than to mess with them. So now Elodie and Ezra decided to just leave, so as not to engage in conversation with them.   
But one of the boys blocked the way, preventing them from passing. It was their leader. Kurt Baker.   
"Elodie, do you want to see something nasty?"   
"We have already seen you" - the girl did not remain in debt.  
The smile immediately disappeared from his face.   
"Your sharp tongue will get you into a lot of trouble someday" - he hissed.   
"It’ll probably make a lot of trouble for YOU, Kurt” - Ezra said with a chuckle.   
Kurt whirled on him, red with anger.  
"No one gave you the right to speak at all, orphan!" - hissed Kurt angrily.   
Ezra clenched his fists and started to answer, but Elodie stopped him by taking his hand:   
"Don't pay attention. He's just provoking you" - the girl said, looking Ezra in the eye. After these words boy's anger immediately disappeared. Surprisingly, she could always calm him down.   
"We have to go" - Elodie said curtly and turned to walk back with Ezra.   
"Not so fast, we're not done” - Kurt snapped, grabbing her arm.   
"Well, this is too much” - Elodie thought, whirled around and hit Kurt in the nose, whereupon he fell to the ground and grabbed his nose, letting go of her hand.   
"Don't you dare grab my hand like that!" - Elodie said. This time there was a note of exasperation in her voice. For a few seconds, the guys just stood and looked at this picture in surprise. Ezra was the first to recover.   
"Good punch!" - the boy exclaimed, looking admiringly at Elodie.   
Meanwhile, Kurt's friends ran up to him and began to help him up.   
"You will answer for this, Bauer! And you, orphan!" - shouted Kurt, glaring at Elodie and Ezra.   
"Yeah, sure" - Elodie said indifferently and turned to Ezra.  
They went without looking back, and only when they arrived in the Wunsoc, they dared to speak.   
"We're going to be in trouble” - Elodie concluded, pursing her lips.   
"You were just defending yourself. He asked for it" - Ezra put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile - "So nevermind. You were amazing, but next time let me deal with him" - he added, frowning. Elodie hesitated, not knowing what to say. On the one hand, she didn't want Ezra to get into fights, but on the other hand, they needed to stand up for themselves if Kurt and his friends come at them again. And they were forbidden to use their abilities on other students. Finally, Elodie sighed and said:  
"Okay, but I still hope there won't be a next time».   
It was already dark outside, Ezra and Elodie went up to the floor where their bedrooms were located, said good night to each other and went to their rooms. Ezra entered the room and saw that Owain was still awake.   
"Well, finally, I thought I'd go look for you. You were told not to go out late" - he said sternly, but at the same time there was relief in his voice.   
"Sorry, we forgot about it" - Ezra muttered without looking up.   
"What happened?" - Owain asked at once, sensing something was wrong.   
"Oh, nonsense, we'll figure it out ourselves" - Ezra just waved it off.   
"Did Kurt and his friends bothered you again?"  
"How did you know?" - Ezra was very surprised by this question.   
"Do you really think I don't know that they're bothering you?" - Owain put down the book - " Why didn't you tell us right away?"   
"Why do you need these problems?» - Ezra asked after a moment. He knew that Owain and Matilda were just worried about them, but he didn't want them to get involved.   
"Because we are brothers and sisters. Remember? We're a family. We swore that we would always protect each other no matter what happened" - he walked over to Ezra and looked at him seriously - "That's why you had to tell us everything. We wouldn't let them even come near you. You have to trust us. Even if we can't always find a common language" - he added with a smile.   
Ezra didn't even know what to say. He was very grateful to Owain. They might not always get along, but that didn't mean they'd leave each other in the lurch. And after Owain's words Ezra felt that they were a true family, the members of which would do anything to protect and support each other no matter what happened.   
"Thank you” - he said heartily to Owain and smiled back - "And, yeah, I'm sorry for interrupting your class today” - Ezra apologized.   
"Come on, forget it. We're kids, we're supposed to have fun. Isn't that right?" - and Owain, for the first time since he had met Ezra, smiled fervently. And guys laughed together.   
"It turns out Owain isn't such a bore" - Ezra thought.   
"Now tell me all the details of your fight with Kurt” - Owain said, sitting back down on the bed and inviting Ezra to sit next to him.   
"Well, it's quite an interesting story. I think you'll like it” - Ezra replied with a chuckle.   
"Well, I'm intrigued by you" - Owain chuckled back, already seriously interested. And Ezra began to talk, gesturing animatedly.  
Boys sat and talked for a long time, sometimes chuckling softly. They finally found a common language.


	5. Christmas

The long-awaited winter holidays has arrived. It was a real snow fairy tale outside. The streets were strewn with silvery snow, and the buildings were already glowing with colorful lights that created a festive atmosphere. A magnificent Christmas tree stood in the centre of city, decorated with a garland and Christmas toys. And next to it every year a Christmas market was held, where real fun reigned. Children's laughter and congratulations were heard from all sides.   
Ezra spent the holidays with Elodie and her parents, helping them prepare for the holiday. The children immediately volunteered to decorate the Christmas tree in the living room. It seemed to them a very responsible thing to do. Besides, it wasn't easy to do it every time. After all, Elodie had a dog named Elvis. He was always running around the children, wanting to play with them and thus preventing them from decorating the Christmas tree. So one of the children had to distract him while the other hung up Christmas decorations. Ezra and Elodie went sledding every morning and didn't come back until lunch, unless they started throwing snowballs at each other on the way home. Then their homecoming could be delayed indefinitely.   
Waking up this morning, the children were already looking forward to the festive fun. They spent the whole day outside, having fun with the other children. And in the evening, after a long walk, Ezra, Elodie, and the rest of the family sat around the festive table, congratulating each other and wishing them all the best. At the end of this magical evening everyone gathered began to sing a Christmas song, it was their family tradition.   
After the festivities Ezra and Elodie sat in the living room by the fireplace and shared their impressions.   
"That was unforgettable!" - exclaimed Ezra, laughing - "Especially when you hit Emma on the sled".   
"Stop it, I didn't want it. Besides, I apologized to her later. Thank God she didn't hurt herself too much" - Elodie scowled and poked Ezra's shoulder with her fist - "You actually hit a policeman with a snowball" - she grinned mischievously.   
Ezra just snorted in response.   
"Yes, I had to apologize for a long time".  
And they laughed together.   
"Ezra..." - Elodie hesitated a little, wondering whether to continue, and still asked - "How did you live in the orphanage?"  
Elodie immediately regretted her question.  
Ezra's face immediately changed. He frowned and turned away.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have brought it up at all" - Elodie began apologizing.   
"No, it's ok. You have every right to ask me that" - Ezra said immediately. He didn't mean to be rude. He trusted Elodie completely. It just hurt him to think about that time. But he still decided to open up to her - "As I told you, I never had any friends before I came here. I was shunned by everyone, other children considered I was strange, abnormal. Unusual things have always happened around me, because then I did not even know that I was a Wundersmith. So my only friends were books. I liked to immerse myself in different stories and travel with the characters to different places, imagining that one day I would do amazing things. Before I went to bed, I always thought about what my parents looked like, what they loved, what they did and why they left me. I always wanted to have a real and loving family. I wanted to be useful to someone" - he paused for a moment. Then he looked at Elodie and continued, smiling a little - "And now I have it all. Family and friends. I'm so happy that I can't put it into words. I am very grateful to all of you. For accepting me for who I am and not turning away. You have become the closest and dearest people in the world to me, Elodie" - Ezra finished with tears in his eyes. It was the first time he had spoken on the subject, and he was glad that he was finally able to speak out. He looked at Elodie and saw that she was crying too. Before he could say a word, she hugged him. At first he was very surprised, but then he hugged her back.   
"I'm so sorry you had to go through this. You're not alone anymore. We'll never leave you, I promise" - Elodie whispered, hugging the boy tightly.   
"I know. I will never leave you either" - Ezra replied, hugging his friend. Tears were still rolling down his face, but he was beginning to calm down.   
"Thank you, Elodie" - he said, pulling away and thanking her.   
"You have nothing to thank me for, Ezra" - she smiled back, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her pajamas - "If you need to talk, I'm always here to listen to you".  
Ezra nodded gratefully.   
"I think it's time for us to go to bed. It's getting quite late" - Ezra remarked, looking at the clock - "And you're already nodding off" - the boy chuckled, looking at Elodie.   
"Yes, I think you're right. Good night. And Merry Christmas, Ezra!" - she kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
"Oh, good night. And Merry Christmas to you, Elodie!" - Ezra stammered, blushing. He was very surprised, but at the same time he was pleased. They went to their rooms. When Ezra got into bed, he touched lightly his cheek, where Elodie had kissed him, and smiled happily: "After all, Elodie is the best in the world!" He would never forget this Christmas.


	6. The Snow Ball

It's been 6 years since that Christmas. The children have grown up. And this year for the first time they will attend the Snow Ball, which is held annually on the eve of the Christmas holidays.   
When the event was first announced, Ezra knew for sure that he wanted to go with Elodie. But he didn't know how to invite her. He wasn't sure if she would want to go with him. Elodie has been courted by a lot of boys, but she has never returned their affection. But Ezra decided to take a chance.   
After one of the lessons, when they were alone, Elodie noticed the strange behavior of a friend and asked, smiling slightly:  
"Ezra, are you okay? You look a little strange today. You've been avoiding me all day".  
"I...uh... I'm just... I'm all right. Don't worry" - Ezra replied, slightly embarrassed, and turned away to stare out the window.   
"And yet there's something you're not telling me" - Elodie walked over to Ezra and held out her hand, turning his head so that their eyes met - "Are you afraid of me?" - she laughed a little.   
Ezra couldn't help but chuckle, too.   
"This is ridiculous, Elodie".  
"Says the man who's been shying away from me like I'm on fire all day. Tell me what happened?" - she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Ezra seriously. There wasn't a trace of amusement left in her eyes.   
Ezra knew that Elodie would not leave him alone, so he took a deep breath and blurted out in one breath:  
"Would you like to go to the Snow Ball with me?"  
Elodie frowned at the question, and then she was laughing out loud:  
"I'd love to go to the Snow Ball with you".  
Ezra stared at Elodie, unable to believe what he had just heard.   
"You're not joking?"  
"I never joke about such things".  
"I've been restless all day, thinking about how to invite you. I thought you'd say no" - he said, still not looking at Elodie.   
"Why were you so sure of that?”  
"You've already been invited by several boys, and you've turned them all down. So how do I differ from them?" - Ezra frowned now.   
"What do you think?"  
And Elodie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
"I'll meet you at 7 pm near my house" - she said, and ran out of the classroom.   
Ezra just stood there, unable to believe his luck. 

At 7 pm, as agreed, Ezra was standing on the porch of Elodie's house. The weather today was wonderful, so he decided to wait for his friend outside, breathing in the fresh frosty air. Less than 5 minutes later, Elodie left the house with her parents. Mr. Bauer greeted Ezra cheerfully, patting him on the shoulder. Meanwhile, Mrs. Bauer was fixing Elodie's hair. Ezra was speechless when he saw Elodie. She was so beautiful that he couldn't help but sigh in admiration. She was wearing a snow-white dress covered with sparkling sequins. It seemed she floats. Her hair was pulled back in a neat updo and secured with a snowflake-shaped clip. Elodie was beaming. She quickly threw on her coat. Then Mr. and Mrs. Bauer wished them to have a good time, and Ezra and Elodie went to the ball.   
Ezra and Elodie were startled as they entered the hall. Everything seemed so grand here. The entire ballroom was full of guests. Ezra and Elodie immediately noticed their friends. Owain and Mathilde were standing near the far wall, talking furiously. The Ezra and Elodie went to them.   
"Hi, everyone!" - Elodie immediately rushed to hug them.   
"We're glad to see you, too" - Owain groaned in Elodie's suffocating embrace.   
"Hi, I hope we're not interrupting you" - Ezra nodded in greeting and shook Owain's hand.   
"Not at all. We were getting bored. And this is despite the fact that the evening has just begun" - Mathilde winked at the guys. And they all laughed together.   
The guests kept arriving. In the midst of the celebration a waltz was announced. Ezra and Elodie circled around the hall, enjoying each other's company.   
When the dance was over, Elodie suggested that they go for a walk to refresh themselves.  
"It's a beautiful starry night today" - Ezra sighed, looking up at the evening sky. He liked to look at the stars, it was comforting.   
"I can't argue with that" - Elodie smiled. A faint flush rose to her cheeks. It looked even more beautiful in the moonlight, and Ezra couldn't help but admire her. This did not escape the girl's eyes. Ezra had never been able to hide anything from her. But this time she decided not to tell him.   
"Elodie, I've been meaning to tell you..." - Ezra began, but stopped when he met Elodie's eyes.   
She looked at him calmly, waiting for him to continue.   
"You're an amazing girl. You've always been special. Even as a child you struck me. Your openness, your kindness" - the words were confused, so Ezra took a deep breath and continued - "You are smart, beautiful and always strive to help people. And your smile... it can illuminate the whole world. When I'm around you, I feel fuller. And I want to protect you from any danger. I ..." - he looked at Elodie - "I love you, Elodie. I've always loved you".  
Elodie walked over to him and looked into his dark eyes, which reflected the moonlight.  
"I love you too, Ezra" - she put her hand on his cheek.   
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course" - she smiled and continued - "You always helped me out if I got into trouble. You are cheerful, caring and always ready to help. We've been through so much, and I don't know what I'd do without you".   
Elodie rose slightly on her toes and kissed Ezra on the lips. Ezra returned the kiss, placing his hands on Elodie's waist. They stood for a while in the fresh, frosty air and kissed, oblivious to the gaze fixed on them from the shadow of the building.


End file.
